Jumpa X (character)
WARNING: This article contains spoilers for ''Kaine West: No Salvation'' : You may be looking for the film. '' Jumpa X was a character in the Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe. He is portrayed by Ryan Bowman. Jumpa X was created by Kaine West, who modeled the cyborg after Captain Jumpa, the leader of The Clan. During his battle against The Clan, Biscuit Savage sent Jumpa X to the near future in a bid to claim the alien Tea-Eee - which held answers to building cyborgs like Jumpa X. In the near future, Jumpa X hunted for Dennis Palmer, Tea-Eee's former host. He was confronted by Vin Diesel and Lord Tyresius, who fought and seemingly destroyed Jumpa X when Tyresius gave him an overdose of The Crumbs' power. However, in actuality, this only strengthened Jumpa X. Jumpa X eluded The Clan for some time, before he was hunted down by Captain Jumpa, Flynt and Big Beard. As confirmed by The Clan's archive documents, Captain Jumpa battled his clone and eventually ripped its head off, effectively destroying it. History At some point, Jumpa X was created by Kaine West, with a design based off Captain Jumpa - the leader of The Clan. His purpose was to wreak havoc while also impersonating Captain Jumpa. It is possible that Biscuit Savage had a hand in his creation as well. Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo As Biscuit Savage calls Nazi Mitch, he remarks that they'll send out an "instrument of destruction" to destroy The Clan. This instrument is Jumpa X, who is working in the U.B.N.V.A.'s headquarters while preparing to travel to the near future. In the present day, Biscuit Savage walks across the headquarters to meet with Jumpa X, who arrives at his location. Jumpa X greets Biscuit Savage, who says he'll be the one to light this fire. This was likely Jumpa X testing the U.B.N.V.A.'s time travel capabilities. Sometime after, the U.B.N.V.A. succeeds in sending Jumpa X several years into the future. Jumpa X Shortly after the events of the second film, Captain Jumpa sent Vin Diesel and their new ally, Lord Tyresius, four years into the future. Their mission was to protect a civilian, Dennis Palmer, from Jumpa X. Jumpa X arrived in the year 2019, and upon his arrival he confronted a gunman, Paxton. Jumpa X confronted Paxton and demanded his clothes, to which Paxton shot Jumpa X - however, this had no effect. Jumpa X seized Paxton's gun, forcing Paxton to give him his clothes. As Jumpa X walked away from Paxton, he shot him to death. Jumpa X met with arms dealer Kosta Brando with the intention of "purchasing" several firearms. Jumpa X seized several weapons, including a Kriss Vector, which he shot Brando to death with. Jumpa X departed with several guns, including an MP5K, MP7, .45 Longslide and the Kriss Vector. After Vin found Dennis Palmer, they set off to John Bacchus' house. As Palmer was about to reveal what happened to Bacchus, the two were confronted by Jumpa X, who held them at gunpoint with the MP7. Fortunately, the pair was saved by Lord Tyresius, who incapacitated Jumpa X - allowing Vin and Palmer to escape. When Tyresius regrouped with them, the trio agreed to face off against Jumpa X. Upon heading to a nearby cul-de-sac, they took shelter behind several trees as Jumpa X approached. Jumpa X opened fire on the trio - almost killing Palmer after having shot his helmet. Using the MP5K, Jumpa X shot at Vin, who feigned death. Jumpa X pulled out two pistols and confronted Tyresius, who he knocked to the ground. While preparing to kill Palmer, Jumpa X was confronted by Vin, who shot him multiple times to no avail. Jumpa X fought Vin, defeating him and approaching Palmer once more. However, Tyresius placed his hand on Jumpa X, and overloaded his systems using the power of The Crumbs (some of which Tyresius had once harnessed). Palmer parted ways with Tyresius and Vin, who headed back to the past. In the post-credits scene, Jumpa X was revealed to have survived his ordeal with Tyresius. Between Films Sometime between the events of Jumpa X and Omega, Jumpa X was brought back to the present day. Around this time, the U.B.N.V.A. released a second robotic clone - J-1000, who was modeled after Justin Bartisto. Omega Jumpa X was sent back in time, two days before the events of the second film. He met with J-1000, and asked if he sent the coordinates to their planned destination, to which J-1000 dispatches a signal. Jumpa X states that they will soon finish off The Clan, and he orders J-1000 to eliminate their adversaries in three days. J-1000 departs, and fights Captain Jumpa, Flynt Coal and Justin Bartisto himself. Despite his technological superiority, J-1000 is defeated by Bartisto, who destroys him using a grenade launcher. Some time after J-1000 is destroyed, Jumpa X retrieves his body, grinning as he does so. The Two Man Trio : Jumpa X does not appear in this film; he is only mentioned. '' As Sandy meets with Bacchus, he informs his old friend of Jumpa X's demise, though he doesn't describe the circumstances of it. Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption : ''Jumpa X does not appear in this film; he is only seen on a poster. '' Jumpa X appears via a poster examined by Flynt Coal in the U.B.N.V.A. headquarters, with the poster describing how he met his demise. After returning from 2019, Jumpa X encountered Captain Jumpa, who ripped off his head after a fight with help from Flynt and Big Beard. Trivia *Initially, Jumpa X was expected to play roles in ''Bread's Crumbs 3 and later Bread's Crumbs 4. However, due to scheduling conflicts, as well as Ryan's eventual expulsion, he was cut from both films. Category:Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo Category:Jumpa X Category:Omega Category:The Two Man Trio Category:2015 Storyline Category:2016 Storyline Category:2017 Storyline Category:Deceased Characters Category:Androids Category:Bread's Crumbs Characters Category:Bread's Crumbs Antagonists Category:U.B.N.V.A. Category:2019 Storyline Category:Kaine West: No Salvation